


Проводник

by kelRian



Series: Жабий камень [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Как Ворон познакомился с Кощеем и как они ходили к Мировым воротам.Примечание/Предупреждения: приквел и сиквел к сказке Перышко; рейтинг за расчлененку





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Estimada

***  
Рынок шумел, похожий на море. Колыхались разноцветные тенты, пахло пряностями и пыльными тканями. Сидя на корточках, Ворон нежился в теньке крепостной стены. Ему было жарко даже тут, что уж говорить о раскаленных камнях площади.   
Фонтан, некогда украшавший город звонким пением, давно перекрыли. Теперь воду продавали в кувшинах. Недорого — медяшка за кувшин. Не за сам кувшин, конечно, за воду в нем. А если беден — то давай, прочь из города, к реке. Пей вволю. В городе нужны только работящие руки, которые могут позволить себе покупать воду.  
Ворон бы тоже с удовольствием пошел к реке. Дело было не в деньгах, просто там было прохладнее. Вместо этого приходилось ждать.  
Наконец к нему подбежал мальчишка в драных штанах и протянул восковую дощечку. Монетку, данную в благодарность, он сунул за щеку. Местные считали, что так надежнее.  
Кажется, даже воск начал плавиться от жары, но Ворон смог разобрать приглашение. Сегодня вечером надо быть в лавке оружейника. Будет заказ.  
Стерев текст так, чтобы его невозможно было разобрать, Ворон сунул дощечку в котомку и с удовольствием выпрямился. Теперь можно было купить еды и пойти уже искупаться.

Кашмир был хмур, одноглаз и хром. Поговаривали, что в оружейники он подался после того, как неудачно ограбил караван с кучей мечей. Мечи да копья штука хорошая, только тяжелая и совсем не такая ходкая, как золото.  
Атаман сказал, что, так как наводка была его, то, пока он все мечи не распродаст, пусть к братьям не возвращается. Кашмир и не вернулся: торговля мечами шла бойко, а богатые связи помогали вести еще кое-какое доходное дело.  
Он был посредником. Нужен телохранитель? У него есть пара крупных ребят на примете. Нужно сопроводить дорогой груз, чтобы не пропало ни монетки? И такие молодцы найдутся. Нужен маг, который бы не испугался полезть к краю земли за волшебным цветком — и такого отыщет Кашмир. Только скажи, кто нужен.  
Ворон к нему нанимался не чаще раза в год — больше от скуки. Приезжал, подолгу перебирал мечи, потом тяжело вздыхал, что больно дороги и спрашивал про работенку. Чаще всего Кашмир подкручивал ус и предлагал подождать денек другой. То ли Ворон всегда появлялся вовремя, и долго заказов ждать не приходилось, то ли к Кашмиру действительно часто обращались за советом.  
Ставили обычно в команду к магу и вору. Ворону отводилась роль охранника. Он старался не показывать, что может перекидываться, а с мечом обращался многим на зависть. 

В лавку Ворон пришел вторым. Кашмир проводил его через дверь за стойкой в комнатушку с низким столом. За ним было принято лежать на восточный манер.  
Пламя свечей было тусклым — вот будет повод магу показать свое мастерство. Идти абы с кем Ворон не собирался.  
Юноша нервно ходил по комнате, и, увидев вошедшего, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Рыжие вьющиеся волосы были забраны в хвост, солнце безжалостно спалило бледную кожу, и она, будто защищаясь, ответила веснушками. Одет он был просто и по-походному. Особенно Ворону понравилась сумка из хорошей крепкой кожи, с прекрасными застежками. А в остальном вор был как вор. Расходник, одним словом. Три – хорошее число. Маги любили, чтобы в команде был кто-то послабее. Пока неведомая тварюшка, разбуженная колдовством, будет его доедать, маг успеет скрыться – поминай, как звали. Частенько роль расходника пытались навязать Ворону, мол, он охранник, но тогда он оборачивался птицей и валил куда глаза глядят да побыстрее. Для геройства он был слишком молод. Таковы правила выживания — или ты или тебя.  
После пары-тройки таких ситуаций Ворон стал более разборчивым в выборе мага. От самоуверенных, трусливых, жадных — жди беды.  
— Ноэль, — представился парнишка, протянув для знакомства руку.   
— Краа, — ответил Ворон. Открывать настоящее имя он не любил.   
Ладонь оказалась сухой и твердой. Может, у парнишки будет шанс, если переживет это приключение.  
— Эвиг, — прозвучал тихий голос.  
Ворон обернулся — как же он умудрился не заметить вошедшего?  
Ноэль удивленно хлопал длинными ресницами, но, кажется, не был расстроен.  
— Колдун, — добавил вошедший.  
Ворон фыркнул. Можно было не уточнять, лично он и так догадался.   
Эвиг был укрыт в пропылившийся, местами драный плащ. Лицо рассмотреть не удалось. Ворон понял, что худое, с заострившимися чертами, но какое именно?.. Маги часто не показывали себя первому встречному. Ничего, еще насмотрятся.   
С этим можно идти на дело, сразу понял Ворон. Тем более что дело-то пустяковое: спуститься в пещеру, найти там один ну очень ядовитый гриб и вернуться в город.  
Насколько Ворон понимал, противоядия от гриба не было, настойку из него было не учуять ничем, хранилась она годами, если не веками, не теряя своей смертоносности. Капля на лезвие или капля в пищу, и клиент готов. Только не сразу, а дня через два. Прихватило сердце у человека — с кем не случается.  
Эвиг должен был гриб этот сорвать и доставить, Ворон защитить колдуна от возможной опасности, а расходник... расходник и есть. Кашмир нахваливал его чутье, мол, без ошибки распознает товар и куда угодно за ним залезет, Эвиг понимающе кивал головой, а Ворон откровенно клевал носом. 

***  
Река вяло несла воды по выжженной степи. Откуда она такая здесь полноводная и широкая, Ворон не знал и знать не желал, хотя Ноэль просто жаждал поделиться легендой о плаксивой дочери местного царька. Эвиг большую часть пути клевал носом или сосредоточенно думал, что внешне выглядело совершенно одинаково. На подначки Ворона он не поддавался. Только вечером, когда надо было останавливаться на ночлег, оживал на пару часов. Больше всего ему нравилось лежать у погасшего костра и смотреть на звезды. Ворон, укутавшись в плащ, садился рядом. Ему тоже нравились звезды. Если у Эвига было хорошее расположение духа, он начинал рассказывать истории про скопления звезд, называя их созвездиями. Ноэль тоже слушал, пусть сложнее всех на стоянках приходилось именно ему. Ворона отстранили после первого же кулинарного опыта, колдунам готовку не доверяли никогда — еще отравит. Ноэль готовил вкусно, сытно и быстро. Ворон даже подумал, что возвращаться без него будет сложнее. Голоднее уж точно.

На четвертый день пути стали появляться деревца. Сначала чахлые, они быстро сменились густым лесом. Дорога так и вела вдоль русла, оставаясь наезженным трактом. Скрываться им было незачем, а почему бы не идти удобным путем, если он есть. В лесу Ворон наконец-то смог поставить нормальные ловушки и поймать свежей дичи. Ноэль разделывал ее с выражением неописуемой грусти на лице. Будто вяленое мясо до этого тоже не бегало когда-то. Потроха Эвиг всегда забирал себе. Судя по запахам и звукам, по ним он определял дорогу. Ворон решил не лезть чародею под руку.   
На второй день они свернули с дороги и углубились в лес. Ворону было неуютно, Ноэль трепался без умолку. Он был счастлив, как любой новичок. Эвиг молча ехал впереди, иногда спешиваясь, чтобы постоять, убрав руки в рукава. Он слушал. Ворон и раньше видел слушающий магов, но этот был сильным. Страшно подумать, что он смог бы узнать о Вороне, захоти он всмотреться поглубже в его душу.  
После таких остановок он подзывал Ноэля, махал рукой в сторону цели и уточнял: верно или нет. Ноэль чаще всего соглашался. Если он не соглашался, то чародей снова начинал слушать лес.  
Когда они и на третий раз не смогли договориться о тропинке, Ворон уже хотел было предложить свою помощь, но Эвиг, который яростно пытался доказать свою правоту, неожиданно сдался, и они ехали галопом без остановки три часа. По ощущениям Ворона это был просто крюк, но что они так старательно объезжали, Ноэль рассказать отказался. Может, и не знал толком.  
"Там было плохо, холодно и не было пути".   
"Слепая плешь", — подтвердил Эвиг, как будто Ворону это могло что-то объяснить.  
Значит, с чутьем у мальчика действительно все было в порядке, раз даже Эвиг ему поверил. Уж на что колдуны самовлюбленные твари все до единого, а этот мог слушать других. Может, расходнику повезет на этот раз. А там, глядишь, и наловчится обводить других вокруг пальца.  
С этого дня Ноэль стал хмурым и молчаливым. Ворону перемена не нравилась, но приходилось терпеть. Руки-крылья нестерпимо зудели. Самым гадким в таких походах была невозможность летать. Один раз покажешь, что умеешь, и будешь до конца на побегушках. Нет уж. Лучше обивать задницу в седле.

Посередине дневного перехода Ноэль остановился и слез с лошади. Эвиг тут же последовал его примеру. Ворон почувствовал себя самым глупым в этой компании, но тоже слез. Дыра в земле была как дыра. Как чье-нибудь логово, но маг с вором ходили вокруг нее, загадочно переглядываясь, пробуя края пальцами, и Ворон понял, что стоянку разбивать придется ему.  
Хорошо, что рядом был ручей: не надо было далеко ходить за водой. Ноэль оторвался от созерцания ямы, Эвиг перестал бросать в нее камушки, и теперь они обнюхивали и осматривали ближайшие деревья. Разве что кору не лизали. Ворон буркнул: "Это", — и ткнул наугад в сосну налево от лаза.  
— А что. Молодая, сочная, — тут же согласился Ноэль.  
Эвиг потрогал пальцем кору.  
— Смолистая, густая, — согласился он нехотя и, сделав на коре небольшой надрез, прицепил к нему одну из бесчисленных баночек, чтобы собрать древесный сок.  
На пороге вечера чародей достал из седельной сумки моток веревки, два десятка флаконов всех возможных цветов и взял ту самую баночку со смолой.  
После этого он прикинул, где заходит солнце и сел, очертив себя кругом, лицом на запад.  
Спутникам было строго-настрого приказано не мешать. Ворон мешать и не собирался: он сладко заснул, только укрывшись плащом. Его вахта была предрассветной. Самой сложной. Обычно вечером маги еще могли сдерживать нечисть, но к утру, она наглела и начинала одолевать без страха и стеснения.  
Ноэль разбудил его, как и договаривались, и сам тут же провалился в сон.  
Эвиг так и сидел, похожий на изваяние. Пальцы перебирали веревку, макая ее в смолу и разные смеси, губы еле двигались. Колдун плел наговор от всего, что только мог вообразить. Похоже, спускаться придется долго.  
Ворону повезло. Перед рассветом напали твари летучие, и с ними он справился легко: просто обернулся птицей и показал, кто в лесу хозяин. Будет постарше — сможет просто отмахнуться. Пока пришлось хрипло и ругательно каркать.  
Утром оказалось, что чародей сладко спит в своем кругу, а у его ног лежит полностью готовая веревка. Так они потеряли еще один день, поскольку переступать круг Ворон не решился и Ноэлю запретил.  
Если магу надо выспаться, значит, ему надо выспаться. Хорошо, что этот не храпит. Прошлый оглашал всю округу такими заливистыми руладами, что Ворон его чуть не закопал на первой же стоянке.

В лаз спускались друг за дружкой. Сначала Эвиг: Ворон не стал проявлять благородство и лезть на рожон. Потом Ноэль. Ворон прикрывал.  
Было тесно и неуютно. Огней маг решил не зажигать, от этого Ворону казалось, что спускаются они бесконечно долго.  
Одежда цеплялась за корни, веревка несколько раз начинала мерцать тухлым зеленоватым светом — пригодилась ворожба. Случись что, было слишком узко — даже крылья не расправить.  
Еще веревка казалась бесконечно длинной, может, такой и была. Кто их магов знает.  
Почувствовав, как ее дернули, Ворон завис.   
Три раза – Эвиг достиг дна.  
Пришлось подождать, пока он осмотрится и отвяжется. Потом ждать, пока спустится Ноэль, и, уже успев трижды обозвать их ленивыми неумехами, Ворон получил право встать на твердую землю.   
Дальше они позли все больше приближаясь к центру земли. Наверняка, это расстояние показалось бы смехотворным, иди они по тракту, но Ворон, которому на этот раз уступили почетное право лидерства, все время чувствовал, как за его спиной осыпается прошлое. Они успевали пройти — и все. Назад дороги не было. Осознавал ли чародей, что возврата нет? Может, и осознавал. По крайней мере, он то и дело подгонял Ворона.  
Приходилось торопиться, сбивая ладони.   
Когда лаз расширился, и можно было наконец встать, Ворон понял, как он устал.  
"Рожденный летать ползать не может?" — поддразнил его Ноэль.  
Ворон даже не стал задавать уточняющих вопросов — просто отвернулся. Теперь Эвиг выставил вперед расходника. Пусть покажет, на что способен.  
Ноэль заставил их обвязаться веревками и пояснил нехитрую систему сигналов: когда надо встать, когда бежать, а когда двигаться вправо или влево.  
Через полчаса Ворон понял, что предыдущие испытания были легкотней.  
Идти цепочкой в кромешной темноте, то припуская со всех ног, то замирая, то бросаясь из стороны в сторону, как полоумный заяц, было выматывающе. Ноэль не щадил их и не давал ни минуты продыху. Иногда, после особо затяжных прыжков, Ворон слышал, как за его спиной осыпались камни. Иногда по спине будто проводили мокрым пером, а веревка снова начинала светиться.  
Неведомые хранители хотели их смять, растоптать, запутать — одним словом наказать за то, что вломились без разрешения в их жилище.

Через некоторое время, когда Ворон был уже вымотан до предела, а Эвиг за его спиной через раз спотыкался, впереди замаячил свет. Ворон был уверен, что все это время они спускались вниз, но сил размышлять над прихотями мироздания уже не было.  
Ноэль безжалостно поволок их за собой, будто минута промедления — и они остались бы заживо замурованными в толще породы.  
Вышли они на самую обычную опушку, и Ноэль, рухнув на колени от усталости, сказал, что можно сделать привал.  
Опушка была как опушка, и лес почти как лес — даже зеленый мох с темными пятнышками листьев брусники. Она была еще совсем не спелая, только наливающаяся розовым.  
Сосны вокруг были самыми обычными соснами. Все было обычным, если бы не немного затхлый воздух и черное небо, больше похожее на свод пещеры. Почему при черном небе Ворон видел, как ясным днем, желания размышлять не было.  
Ноэль валялся на спине, закрыв глаза. В волосы тут же налипли сухие иголки. Эвиг доставал из сумки припасы, Ворон зорко осматривался: ему было мучительно неприятно.  
Если долго смотреть на запад, то можно было увидеть собственную смерть — это он знал наверняка, поэтому волей-неволей отводил взгляд.  
Через полчаса Ноэль встал и осмотрелся пустым взглядом.  
"Сначала работа", — сказал он, ни к кому собственно не обращаясь, и, всматриваясь в мох под ногами, побрел в лес. Эвиг тут же бросил возиться с едой и пошел следом. Ворон остался сторожить. Душу начало грызть плохое предчувствие.  
Вернулись они быстро — усталые, но довольные. Эвиг нес сумку, стараясь не прижимать ее к себе. Ноэль запнулся, подходя к стоянке, и заметил:  
— Надо принести воды.  
Ворон мотнул головой.  
— Вы уже нашли гриб, как я понимаю. Того, что во флягах, хватит на обратный путь.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Ворон, я должен принести воды, — глядя ему в глаза, Ноэль улыбнулся и пошел прочь.  
Так улыбались расходники, понимая, что им прикрывать уходящих.  
— Значит, Ворон, а не Краа, — заметил Эвиг и, выждав несколько секунд, пошел следом за уходящим напарником.  
Ворону стало неуютно, будто с лица сдернули маску, и он тоже пошел следом. Чуть не заблудился, плутая между деревьев, но мох выдавал, где прошли люди. Потом был вскрик, и Ворон побежал, но было поздно.  
Деревья будто полукругом обступили болото. Сырое, жадное, с редкими кочками, оно, светясь изнутри, простиралось до самого горизонта. Там, на западе, стояли невиданные по размеру ворота — от края до края земли, упирающиеся прямо в черное небо. Туда даже смотреть было больно.  
Бурдюк для воды валялся на берегу, Эвиг серый и с посиневшими, будто от холода губами, стоял рядом, наблюдая, как болото поглощает свою жертву.  
Ноэль не кричал, хотя должен был заходиться в агонии. Помогать ему было бесполезно. Ворон усилием воли заставил себя не закрывать нос рукавом — воняло гнилым, разлагающимся мясом. Тем самым, которое отваливалось у Ноэля с ног, синевой поднималось наверх, по обожженной коже. Наверное, он вскрикнул, как раз когда провалился в мутный болотный омут. Ядовитая вода в миг превратила одежду в лохмотья. Она свисала, почти не закрывая умирающую плоть. Мышцы оголяли кости, кости раскалывались, чтобы осыпаться трухой.  
Рядом Ворон увидел лицо, прячущееся под водой. Лицо обезображенное криком боли. Ноэль улыбался и смотрел им в глаза. Жертва, которую надо заплатить этому царству, чтобы оно выпустило остальных.   
Юноша уже по пояс ушел в воду — чистым от синевы оставалось только лицо. Но вот первое пятно проступило на подбородке, второе, отвалился кусок кожи, оголяя трахею, вывалился синий распухший язык. Веснушки чернели прожженными пятнами. Еще немного — и из них полезут черви, чтобы спрятаться в волосах. Волосы — единственное, что не тронула жижа. Они оставались такими же чистыми, даже когда обезображенный труп скрылся в торфяной воде.  
Ворона вытошнило прямо на кустик брусники.  
Эвиг покачнулся и грузно осел на землю. Упал бы, если бы Ворон не успел его подхватить.  
Они посидели несколько минут, пока Эвиг не скомандовал подъем. Обернувшись, Ворон увидел безмятежное и ничуть не обезображенное лицо Ноэля. С закрытыми глазами он плавал у самой поверхности воды.   
Эвига Ворону пришлось нести на себе до самой стоянки. Там маг просидел не больше трех минут.  
— Нам хватит воды. Идем, пока можем уйти.  
Ворон кивнул и схватился за сумку, чтобы помочь нести добычу.  
Сначала он не почувствовал ничего — только увидел, как дымится ручка. Потом пришла боль. Дымилась уже сама ладонь, покрываясь волдырями и слезая сгоревшей плотью. «Глубоко», — угасающим сознанием понял Ворон.  
Теперь не обернешься птицей. Теперь долго залечивать, если, конечно, ожег так и останется просто полосой от ремня, а не пойдет дальше. Теперь не уйдешь быстро. Теперь останется ждать, когда подействует яд.  
Мясо отвалилось с ладони и багровой слизью упало на корень, оголив кость.  
Руку хотелось отрубить, чтобы избавиться от боли. Ворон кричал и не слышал, что говорит Эвиг. Тот рылся в плаще и искал что-то.  
Потом вокруг поднялось фиолетовое облако, заглушившее даже запах паленой плоти, и Ворон понял, что рука не болит. Шевелить ей он все так же не мог, но, по крайней мере, мог видеть и идти.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он вместо благодарности.  
— Кощей, — ответил Эвиг, потом посерел, губы стали совсем белыми и его вывернуло себе под ноги.  
Касаться его одежды Ворон побоялся. Как знать, что еще отравил гриб.

Они уходили быстро и другим путем. Кощей — как же имя подходило ему — шел быстро, не оборачиваясь. Ворон, баюкая искалеченную руку, шел следом. Сначала вдоль болота, потом в лес, все глубже и глубже, ориентируясь только на кощеево чутье, а потом на черном куполе стали проступать звезды. Они двигались слишком быстро для обычных звезд, но потом их круговерть немного замедлилась. Когда они заняли положенные места, сложившись в созвездия, Кощей разрешил сделать привал.  
— Не хватайся больше за сумку, — сказал маг, глядя пустыми глазами в небо.  
Ворон хмыкнул. Некоторые уроки он усваивал с первого раза. Причем Кощей даже не счел нужным пояснять: зачаровал ли он ее, чтобы никто не покусился на добычу, или действительно она пропиталась ядом гриба.  
— Отдадим заказ, получим плату и поедем ко мне.  
— Зачем? — удивился Ворон.  
— За твою долю я вылечу руку. Если не лечить, что через полгода ты будешь летать на честном слове и на одном крыле.

На следующий день, Ворон был готов на что угодно, лишь бы унять боль. Кощей снова посыпал его вонючим фиолетовым порошком, невозмутимо заметив, что он дорогой и, возможно, Ворону придется еще и доплатить.

Ворон не любил магов. Все они, как один, вымогатели и шантажисты, готовые удавиться за копейку.


	2. 2

*** Много лет спустя

Ворон сунулся рассмотреть, чем именно набивает Кощей свой патронташ, душераздирающе чихнул и поспешно ретировался на балку. Сверху было и видно лучше, и в нос локтем не получишь. Собираясь, Кощей не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. Даже Ворона. Было немного обидно, но привычно.  
Десятки баночек занимали положенное им место в креплениях. Ни одна из них не была подписана, но все они различались по цветам. Ворон примерно представлял, что слева направо идут сначала яды, а потом противоядия. Где заканчивалось одно и начиналось другое, он боялся даже предположить.  
Во втором ряду шло все остальное. Особой системы там не было, и Ворон крепко предполагал, что Кощей просто прикидывал, что лучше держать под рукой, потом тяжело вздыхал и пихал туда все подряд.  
Стекольщик на пузырьках всех форм и размеров сколотил целое состояние. Эти тоже были загляденье: все одинаковые, с аккуратными пробками из коры южного дерева.  
Каркнув для приличия, Ворон сорвался с насеста и вылетел в окно. Вернулся он только через пару часов, когда Кощей с красными от усталости глазами собирал остальные, необходимые в походе вещи. Взвешивая на руке железный хлеб, он явно прикидывал, стоит брать эту тяжесть, или можно будет обойтись без бабушкиных методов.  
Ворон осторожно сел на столешницу и выпустил из клюва связку из двух бутылочек.  
— Держи. Живая и мертвая. Свежие. Не выдохнутся месяц, не меньше. Чтобы потом не мотаться.  
Кощей благодарно кивнул и убрал их в боковой карман.  
— Присмотришь за замком, пока меня не будет. Дружков не води, браги много не пейте и постарайтесь не выбить все витражи.  
Ворон нахохлился.  
— Почему это я с тобой не пойду? Пойду, — мгновенно обернувшись человеком, Ворон упрямо скрестил руки на груди.  
— Есть дороги, которыми ходят в одиночку.  
Кощей рассеяно обвел взглядом на беспорядок, царящий на столе, потом взял флакон с фиолетовым порошком, от одного вида которого у Ворона зачесалась ладонь, и отсыпал в очередную пустую пробирку.  
— На всякий случай. Случаи бывают разные.  
Взяв флакон, Ворон посмотрел на просвет. В голове крутились нехорошие предчувствия.  
— Рассыплешь, заставлю отрабатывать, — невозмутимо сказал Кощей, а Ворону наконец-то стало спокойнее на душе.  
— Я не против. Мне понравилось в прошлый раз… отрабатывать, — усмешка вышла похабной, и Кощей схватил его за подбородок.  
— Давай тогда просто отработаешь, без порчи имущества.  
Ворон был согласен. Ему надо было забыться и отвлечь Кощея, чтобы тот не смог скрыться из замка незамеченным.

***  
Тварей небесных Ворон отогнал одним раздраженным взмахом руки. Неблагодарный чародей даже не поблагодарит на следующий день. Как всегда...  
Во время дневных переходов Ворон делал вид, что прячется, а Кощей делал вид, что его не замечает. Ночью Ворон птицей садился на ветку поближе к Кощею и дремал. Если почует опасность, то свалиться человеком вниз — секундное дело.  
Потом они пришли к намеченной цели — лазу, поросшему вереском и брусникой. Кощей очертил себя кругом и сел заговаривать веревку. Ворон бдел и не мог определиться — лезть ему в лаз человеком или птицей. Птицей камнем упадешь и можно крылья переломать. Человеком муторно.  
— Сядешь на плечо, я тебя спущу, — разрешил его дилемму Кощей, как только очнулся от сна.  
Притворяться дальше не было смысла.  
Ворон вышел из-за деревьев и сел рядом.  
— Скажи, зачем ты туда идешь? Нужен яд?  
Кощей посмотрел даже несколько удивленно.  
— У меня полно ядов, к чему еще один. Нет. Я хочу дойти. Я стал умнее. Ты подождешь на берегу, если так хочешь.  
— Я не буду ждать, — упрямо мотнул головой Ворон. Я пойду с тобой.  
— Нет. И мы не будем это обсуждать.  
Ругнувшись про себя на одного бессмертного упрямца, Ворон укутался в плащ, давая понять, что дальше разговаривать не намерен.  
Стоило закрыть глаза и представить себе то место, как Ворон вспомнил, а может, просто заново почувствовал свою смерть.  
Полуобглоданная птица валялась среди травы. Из глазницы выполз червь и, деловито осмотревшись, спрятался обратно. Ворон понимал, что эта птица с истлевшим оперением — он сам, и понимал, что чувствует все: как копошатся внутри тела мухи, как разлагается и воняет плоть, как кости медленно вдавливаются в землю, чтобы исчезнуть. Глазницы завалит песком, он перестанет видеть, но будет продолжать чувствовать, понимать, осознавать. Невозможность двигаться, невозможность меняться, невозможность видеть снова. Вечное ожидание.  
Очнувшись, Ворон понял, что лежит головой у Кощея на коленях, а тот протирает ему лицо влажной тряпкой.  
— Они предупреждают тебя. Не ходи. Оттуда нет пути назад.  
— Но ты же идешь, — Ворон упрямо сжал губы.  
— Я мудрее и много знаю. Тут, на земле, мне нечему больше учиться, поэтому я хочу спуститься вниз. Я выйду оттуда, обещаю. Выйду еще более могущественным.  
Ворон считал, что могущества у его спутника и так более чем достаточно, но спорить с Кощеем нужны ли новые знания было бесполезно.   
— Я не боюсь умереть, — тихо ответил Ворон. Кто-то должен быть расходником.  
— Не ходи, — шепотом сказал Кощей. — Они уже чуют меня, зовут, и поздно поворачивать назад. Я не уверен, что вытащу тебя.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Ворон счастливо зажмурился. — Не люблю напрасных обещаний. Пошли, не то твои хозяева захотят нас поторопить.  
— Они не хозяева мне, но… ты прав. Они следили от самого замка.  
Ворон вспомнил тот приторный запах, напоминающий запах смерти, который почувствовал около склянок, пока Кощей собирался. Решил было, что это один из составов, а теперь вспомнил. Маги не всегда подвластны себе. Иногда, будто чувствуя, что идея захватила их, силы другого мира отзываются, помогая. И отказаться от их помощи ты не можешь никак.

До подземной поляны они дошли быстро. В этот раз не воры, а званые гости. Или, может, их уже не надо было испытывать. Полянка ничуть не изменилась и, наскоро перекусив, они отправились к болоту.  
— Ты останешься ждать здесь, — хмуро сказал Кощей.   
Согласно кивнув, Ворон осмотрелся. Болото было все тем же: с застоявшейся торфяной водой, теми же кочками и коварной трясиной. Дальше, за ним, были светящиеся ворота. Смотреть на них было все равно, что смотреть в лицо смерти.  
Мужчина вынырнул из прибрежного омута и откинул мокрые волосы за спину. Одежда была рваной — такой же, как и много лет назад.  
— Ноэль, — с трудом вспомнил Ворон имя случайного расходника.  
Тот смотрел только на Кощея и улыбался.  
— Спасибо. Ты забрал мою боль.  
Кощей сухо кивнул, а Ворон нехорошо сощурился.  
— Что это значит? Какую еще боль?  
— Ведьм сжигают на кострах. Считается, что они умирают от недостатка воздуха, — последняя милость, но иногда дрова сухие и быстро загораются. Я умею забирать их боль. Если человек умирает, то я чувствую ее.  
Вспомнив руку, Ворон нахмурился, но Ноэль не дал ему сказать.  
— Только у умирающих. Я умирал, и он забрал мою боль. Я благодарен. Иначе я был бы несохранившим разум растением, как они, — Ноэль неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону болота и продолжил. — Я благодарен, Эвиг. И я проведу тебя. Оставь вещи здесь. Понадобится только разум, а уйдешь ты другой дорогой.  
Ворон нехорошо сощурился, когда Кощей снял заплечный мешок с любимым патронташем склянок.  
Ноэль уже отошел на шаг в глубь трясины. Пожав плечами, Ворон наступил на первую кочку. Ему терять было нечего. Мысль перекинуться и лететь птицей пугала до холодного пота, поэтому он решил не рисковать.  
— Он принес тебе живую и мертвую воду, — ровным голосом сказал Кощей.  
— Спасибо, — Ноэль белозубо улыбнулся. Будто не он разлагался заживо десятилетия назад. — Поторопимся. 

Вдох. Шаг. Выдох. Шаг. С кочки на кочку. Прыжок. Шаг. Оступишься — затянет трясина. Коснешься воды — разольются по телу трупные пятна. Ворону проще держать равновесие, поэтому он пропускает Кощея вперед. Иногда, когда его худая фигура качается, поскользнувшись на нетвердой кочке, у Ворона замирает сердце. На остальное уму плевать. Он повторяет движения, пытаясь уловить ритм, и уже почти смирился с картинами, которыми морочат голову болотные испарения. Главное не оступиться — тогда мираж станет реальностью.  
Иногда под гладью воды Ворон видит искаженные ужасом лица: старые, молодые, воины, маги. Многие пытались дойти, но дошел ли кто-нибудь? Если бы не проводник, то и Кощей мог бы лежать рядом с ними.  
— Дальше сами, — Ноэль махнул рукой, и Ворон только тогда понял, что они подошли к самым воротам.  
Вблизи они были такими же величественными, но не так слепили глаза.  
Чахлая трава скрывало место, где они упирались в землю, а что творится под сводом, было не разглядеть — слишком далеко.  
Кощей поблагодарил, а Ворон протянул руку.  
— Оживай, хорошо?  
— Я подумаю, — ответил Ноэль и пожал ее.  
Ладонь, которая казалась ладонью живого человека, тут же расползлась под пальцами Ворона. Мышцы дрябло повисли, отливая зеленоватым цветом гнили.  
Ноэль подул на ладонь и обмакнул ее в лужицу у ног, чтобы придать прежний вид. Ладонь Ворона была просто грязной, и он неприлично вытер ее о штанину.  
Кощей замер перед дверью.   
Стоило Ворону отвлечься, как Ноэль исчез.

Сначала Кощей просто стоял перед дверью, затем провел по ней ладонью, следуя прихотливой вязи узора.  
— Освободи разум, — прохрипел Ворон, не зная, его ли это слова или их ему внушили. — Тебе предстоит изменение. Его надо проходить пустым.  
Ворон знал, как освобождается разум. Это необходимо, когда из человека становишься птицей и наоборот. Сейчас достаточно было поймать музыку узора. Дать ему расцвести прямо в сознании, достроиться до полной картины, которая бы опутывала целиком.  
Вернуться невозможно. Можно только идти вперед или остаться здесь. Остаться легко. Ничего не произойдет, просто будешь, замерев, сидеть и покрываться пылью. Она опускается на плечи, укрывает лоб. Травы поднимутся к лодыжкам, и много лет спустя у двери появится новый холм. Тогда разум очистится, но будет уже поздно.  
Ворон равнодушно проследил взглядом цепочку холмиков, уходящих к горизонту. Это не смерть. Это забвение и сон. В каждом из них есть еще живое существо, но не стоит разрушать их одиночество. 

Наклонив голову на бок, Ворон всмотрелся в спутника и почувствовал прикосновение его разума, как если бы Кощей смотрел ему в глаза, изучая память. Теперь и Ворон чувствовал его. Все то, что было прошлым, и немного того, что окажется в будущем, – не различишь.  
Время перестало существовать, скользя по витым узорам дверей и стекаясь к щели между ними. Можно пройти к началу или концу, но интереснее всего удержаться в настоящем. Оно постоянно меняется, и надо поймать ритм, чтобы идти с ним в ногу.  
Створки подались нехотя, тяжело. Они только немного открылись, чтобы Ворон смог проникнуть за них.  
Он не шел и не видел, как идет Кощей. Они единым сознанием оказались по ту сторону, и Ворон замер, вдруг став самим собой.  
Он видел, чувствовал, обонял: огромный луг с мягкой травой, которая так и манила прилечь, необозримый купол над головой, усеянный звездами.

Кощей устало опустился на траву и вытянулся, глядя в небо. Точно так же, как он лежал в лесу. Ворон, захлебываясь смехом — получилось! — птицей поднялся в высь. Оттуда, из-под купола ему было видно, как зелень начинает оплетать Кощея, как крепко его держат травы, как они вспарывают кожу, пробираясь в плоть, пронизывая, прорастая сквозь нее.  
Кощей сначала выгнулся дугой, а потом лицо исказила гримаса беззвучного смеха. Так смеются люди, окончательно сошедшие с ума.  
Ворон дернулся, чтобы спикировать вниз, но не смог. Он висел, распятым человеком, и пусть ничто, видимое глазом, не держало его, но и пошевелиться он не мог.  
Звезды, шипя, проскальзывали рядом. Одна опалила его хвостом, оставив на ладони красную полосу, другая упала на плечо.  
Смерть оказалась не той, что показывали раньше. Не той, с которой Ворон уже успел смириться. Она выжигала плоть, оставляя только душу. Каждая звезда забирала с собой частичку его тела и сжигала дотла, чтобы не было даже праха, который можно было бы развеять.  
Ворон истончался, становясь все более и более пустым. Кощей внизу затих. Ворон поверит в его смерть, когда через пустые глазницу порастут колоски, если, конечно, успеет.   
Он больше не видел собственного тела, только звезды, росчерками пролетающие мимо и насквозь. Теперь их можно было бы брать в ладони и смотреть, как каждая зажигает только рожденную человеческую душу. Звездам надо успеть: на земле рождаются тысячи детей, и каждому нужна душа. Потом звезды вернутся на небо, водить хороводы и ждать своего часа. 

Мелодия была безыскусной и теплой. Она наполнила купол дыханием и пролилась на землю дождевыми каплями. Ворон знал, что должен бы отогнать ее, очистив разум, но слушал, пытаясь уловить ритм, такой же древний, как ритм узора на вратах.  
Пустота, сменившаяся напевом, стала плотной. Она все хуже пропускала звук, и Ворон устремился за исчезающей музыкой, чтобы слышать ее. Она вела его, как много лет назад его вел за собой Кощей, держа за здоровую руку.  
Ворон вспомнил, что такое боль, и она пронзила его разум. Потом он вспомнил про счастье, радость, грусть, любовь. Все чувства захватывали его целиком, затмив яркий свет звезд.

Очнувшись, Ворон встал и кряхтя растер поясницу.  
Кощей лежал рядом, подложив под щеку ладонь. Пришлось наклониться к нему и растормошить. Выглядел великий наводящий ужас чародей сонным и беззащитным. Не отказавшись от протянутой руки помощи, он встал.  
Ворон хотел было его поцеловать, чтобы проверить действительно ли они оба теперь во плоти, но вовремя остановился. Рядом на камне сидела Алена, дочь кузнеца. Она была строга и спокойна. Неизменная дудочка лежала на коленях.  
— Теперь я стану твоей ученицей, Кощей.  
Ворон посмотрел на нее еще раз и понял, что не видит пока ее смерти. Не скоро еще он возьмет в ладони звезду души. Усмехнувшись тому, как обыденно стало для него видеть человеческую смерть, Ворон посмотрел на Кощея. Тот стоял, сжав руки в кулаки, и пытался выдавить из себя хоть слово. Похоже, что великого него глубоко оскорбили неторопливым согласием поступить в ученицы. Улыбнувшись, Ворон отвел взгляд. На краю поляны, спрятавшись за деревом, стоял рыжий мальчишка. Он однажды уже был мертв, а теперь снова был жив.

— Ты доволен? — спросил Ворон, когда они уже приближались к замку. Алена шла поодаль, чтобы не мешать разговору и по пути собирала травы. Колоски складывались в букетик, и Ворон мог поклясться: это были те самые, которые пронизывали Кощея насквозь.  
— Скорее да. Чем больше ответов, тем больше новых вопросов.  
Ворон мысленно застонал. Мало им навязавшейся девицы, мало Ноэля, который пожирал ее взглядом и крался сзади, будто его никто не видит, так еще и Кощей только вошел во вкус.  
— Что будем делать с гостем? — сухо спросил Ворон.  
Кощей задумался, а потом махнул рукой.  
— Пусть начала выяснит, какой выкуп хочет ее отец. Он мастер назначать цену. А там и мы с тобой для себя чего-нибудь попросим. Красть ее все равно от нас надо будет.  
— Конечно, такую украдешь без ее согласия. Как же.  
— А ничего, пусть рассказывает всем, что Кощей Бессмертный держит в заточении его невесту и теперь надо ему это чудище одолеть.  
— Хочешь, дракона для антуража пригласим? — предложил Ворон, и они оба расхохотались, услышав обиженное сопение из-за кустов. Ноэлю было досадно, что его никто не принимает всерьез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Дальше можно прочитать сказку "Жабий камень"

**Author's Note:**

> После первой главы идет сказка "Дудочка"


End file.
